


Nightmares

by screamingatstars



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: Virgil’s nightmares have been getting worse. His boyfriend notices.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Nightmares

He had to get out.

Something was chasing him down. A dark, strange creature, something that had a deep growl rougher than sandpaper. It would kill him when it caught him; he knew that for sure. Running and never stopping, never slowing, was his only chance.

The hall he was sprinting through stretched on seemingly forever, bright electric lights on the ceiling flickering in time with his footfalls. The only sounds he could hear were his own frantic breathing and the monster’s deadly roar, gradually gaining on him, getting louder and louder and louder.

Hot, rotten breath touched his neck, and he whimpered, heart pounding out of his chest as every exhausted muscle in his body screamed in pain. Any moment now, perhaps this second, or the next, sharp claws would rip into his flesh, teeth tearing muscle from bone, painting the endless passage with his blood-

“Virgil?”

He gasped for breath as his eyes snapped open with a start, reality crashing into him all at once. He wasn’t on his feet; instead, he was lying on his side, head resting on a pillow and nails digging into soft sheets. The harsh fluorescent lights of the hallway vanished, replaced by the dim, comforting glow of a heat lamp. Most importantly, there was a familiar warmth pressed against his back, accompanied by an arm draped over his waist. 

“Virgil, are you alright?”

Janus’ words were said quietly, lips ghosting against Virgil’s ear as he tightened his embrace. Virgil realized then that his breaths were still too shallow, lungs aching, as if he really had been running for his life.

When he gulped down a few mouthfuls of air and tried to speak, his voice grated painfully in his throat, barely audible.

“Sorry,” he croaked, glad he was facing away from his boyfriend so he didn’t have to meet his eyes. “Not a big deal.”

Even though Virgil’s gaze was fixed firmly on the wall, he could almost feel Janus’ frown behind him. 

“You were calling for help and yelling in your sleep, love. I was a second away from shaking you awake.”

Virgil bit his lip and didn’t answer. He heard Janus sigh, and felt one of his gloved hands press gently on his hip in a silent request. Giving in, Virgil rolled onto his other side to face him.

Janus’ mismatched eyes were crinkled with worry, face set in an expression that was both open and insistent. “Virgil. I can tell when you’re trying to hide something that’s bothering you. Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

“It was nothing,” Virgil muttered. “Just a stupid nightmare, that’s all.” 

“And the last two nights, too?”

Virgil’s heart skipped a beat. “You were awake?” He said, before he could stop himself. Janus nodded, one hand reaching up to cup Virgil’s face, glove soft against his cheek.

“They’re clearly not nothing if you keep waking up crying or yelling for help. You don’t have to hide this from me, love.”

Hesitantly, Virgil leaned into the touch, letting his eyes drift closed. With his vision dark, his boyfriend here with him, the words seemed to spill out of his mouth without him even trying. 

He told Janus everything. About the mysterious monster that hunted him in the night, starting when he first left the Dark Sides, and had begun appearing steadily more often ever since. About how he could feel his own terror beginning to affect Thomas, coloring his dreams with shadows. About how not even Janus’ presence, always so protective and safe, could ward off the nightmares anymore.

“I have no clue what to do, Jan,” he admitted. “Nothing I’ve tried has worked. Maybe I’m supposed to just deal, I don’t know.”

“As long as I’m here, you never have to ‘just deal’,” Janus said firmly. “If we can’t get rid of your nightmares, at the very least I can be here for you to help you through them. You shouldn’t have to face this alone.”

It was as if the entire world had been lifted from Virgil’s shoulders; an immense pressure in his chest he hadn’t even noticed was there dissipated. And Jan wasn’t finished, taking his hands and holding them securely.

“I’ll wake you up if I can tell you’re having one. I’ll talk you through them after. Whatever it is you need, whenever you need it, I’m right here with you.” 

Virgil could’ve sworn he felt his entire body filling with love. His cheeks warmed as he buried his face in Janus’ chest, focusing on the sensation of fabric against his skin and the sound of his boyfriend’s steadily beating heart. All six of Janus’ arms wrapped securely around him, pulling him in and holding him tight.

The monster did end up returning that night after he drifted asleep, fangs and claws and all. But when Janus promptly shook him awake, pulling him out of both the dream and the creature’s grasp, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear and cradling him against his chest…

Virgil realized his nightmare didn’t seem quite as terrifying and invincible anymore.


End file.
